koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Toshiie Maeda/Weapons
Here is a collection of Toshiie Maeda's weapons in the Warriors series. Weapons Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends :All listed lengths are for the spears on his back. :4th Weapon Acquistion :Mode: Story Mode :Stage: Annexation of Shikoku :Notes: This weapon is fairly easy to get, but it as a time limit and you must be quick in order to do everything on time. :Mission: Suceed in the missions, 'Defeat Chikanao Hisatake!', 'Capture the landing point!', 'Seize the south cannon fortress!', and 'Seize the north cannon fortress!' within 6 minutes. :Walkthrough: First off defeat Masaaki Ojima and make your way south to Chikanao Hisatake. You will get a mission to defeat him and a small portion of allied reinforcements will appear. Then to seize the landing point head south again towards the southeast garrison and defeat Morichika and the other two officers with him. this will cause loads of reinforcements to arrive lead by Mitsunari. Then head towards the south cannon fort and defeat the Defense captain to seize it. The Mori will ambush you twice on the field but you should ignore them as you need to seize the north cannon fortress. Defeat the enemy defense captain there, and the weapon will appear near the south cannon fortress and Motochika's main camp. Then from there, defeat the Chosokabe army and the Mori, lead by Ekei. :5th Weapon Acquisition :Mode: Story Mode :Stage: Tournament of Heroes :Mission: Defeat into submission all the enemies outside of the castle in ten minutes. :Walkthrough: If you have the fourth weapon and Matsukaze equipped this mission is pretty easy: first go north and defeat the various officers you meet one by one to make them join your side. Then, starting from the Hojo, aim directly for the leaders of the groups (Ujimasa Hojo, Terumoto Mouri, Yoshimoto Imagawa, Motochika Chosokabe, Kenshin Uesugi and Shingen Takeda), as defeating them will make their officers surrender to you. Once you have turned all the officers into allies, the gates will open. The weapon will be in a box in the middle of the castle, just south of the main building. Samurai Warriors 3 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Komaki-Nagakute (Hashiba Army) Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden Fifth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Komaki-Nagakute (Story Mode) Samurai Warriors Chronicles Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Anegawa Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd Fifth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Nagashino (Oda Army) Samurai Warriors 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Conquest of Odawara Samurai Warriors Chronicles 3 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Battle of Okehazama Fifth Weapon Acquisition *'Requirements:' Obtain fourth weapon, then buy from the Castle Mode shop for 20,000 points. Samurai Warriors 4-II Rare Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Komaki-Nagakute (Story of Giant Timber) Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Conquest of Odawara - Battle of Hachiōji Castle Warriors Orochi 2 Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Toshiie uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Abyssal Misery *Jaws of Victory Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Chapter 2: Battle of Mt. Dingjun' - Defeat Kotarō Fūma and 300 enemies in under 5 minutes. *'Chapter 3: Battle of Fan Castle (Redux)' - Defeat Xiahou Dun and 500 enemies in under 7 minutes. *'Chapter 6: Battle of Itsukushima' - Defeat Tamamo and 800 enemies in under 11 minutes. Warriors Orochi 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Odin, King of Asgard Category:Weapons